Toon'D!: The Adventures of Hailee and Edgar
by A Little Fan 0f Everything
Summary: When a typical Bendy and Co. episode goes wrong, Edgar the spider finds himself suddenly trapped in the real human world! With the help of a spirited young lady named Hailee Grey and some handy toon physics, Edgar tries to both adapt to living in the real world and possibly find a way home. Please critique this story, since it's my first. (Rated T for swearing.) Chpt. 3 on 1/10.
1. Chapter 1: Your Typical Toon Day

**_Toon'd!_** **: The Adventures of Hailee and Edgar**

 _(Note: I do not own Edgar, Bendy, or any of the BATIM characters; they belong to Joey Drew Studios Inc. I do own Hailee Grey and any of her friends.)_

It was a day like any other in the toonish world of Bendy and Co. The white sun shone above the black-and-white landscape, illuminating peaceful fields, breezy meadows...and a certain devil outrunning some VERY angry criminals.

It was a wild chase, with Bendy running frantically over hills and through rivers as fast as his knee-less legs could carry him. His chasers, hot on his trail, were none other than the infamous Butcher Gang, who currently looked like they wanted to tear the little devil into tiny demonic shreds; their eyes were bulging with rage. For some odd reason, they had smoke trailing from their mouths...

Soon the gang members, who had been chasing Bendy for a while now, began to feel exhausted; they were soon panting hard and sweating (metaphorical) bullets. Bendy looked behind him to see his pursuers resting on their knees and took advantage of their pause. He quickly scrambled up a thin, tall tree to hide, coming to a stop to sit on a branch. Dusting himself off, Bendy stood up, relieved, and said out loud:

"Gee, what got those ol' geezers a riled up, eh? All I di was add a little... _kick_ to their gruel!"

(Bendy pulls out a small, opaque bottle. On the bottle, small white letters spell out HOT SAUCE: EXTRA HOT. Bendy starts cackling to himself like a maniac.)

" _HEY!_ "

Startled, Bendy looked down below him...and saw the Butcher Gang surrounding the tree...

And looking _really_ mad.

Bendy had a near heart attack at this, but regained his composure and smiled widely.

"Howdy there! Thought you'd never find me up 'ere."

Charley, the leader of the gang, snorted as if disgusted.

"Well, it'd ain't helpin' that yer cacklin' like a cuckoo up 'dere!"

"You have a point there, pal." Bendy responded, not changing his tone. "Not dat I'm worried or anythin'."

"Well ye should be!" shouted Barley, the oldest of the bunch. "We're gonna _KILL_ you for putting dat spicy stuff in our _DINNER!_ " He could STILL taste the hot sauce in his mouth; it probably wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Aw c'mon. I thought you woulda liked some flavor to that slop you were eatin'. It was a _favor_!" (Bendy snickers slightly as he says this last part, adding some sarcasm to 'favor'.)

"Favor, my Great Aunt's fanny! It'll be DAYS before we recover from this, you good-for-nothin', you!" squeaked Edgar, the youngest of the gang, glaring up at the devil.

"Listen up, devil. If you don't come down 'ere right _now_ , we're gonna drag you down _ourselves_!" Charley snarled viciously.

Bendy smirked, still grinning "And how you gonna' pull of THAT, I may ask?"

However, just as he said that, Edgar grabbed onto the trunk and started using all six of his legs to shimmy up the tree at an alarming speed. Bendy froze, his grin quickly fading as he realized he'd been tempting fate there, and if he didn't do something fast, he'd be paying for it _hard_.

In what seemed like no time at all, Edgar just below the branch were Bendy was standing. Grinning maliciously, he climbed onto the branch below, and started to stretch is front arms upward towards him. Bendy, not sure what to do, started backing away form the evil limbs, backing and backing up...until he bumped against the trunk of the tree

However, just before Edgar could reach him, Bendy suddenly screamed, "YOU MOOKS AIN'T CATCHIN' ME ALIVE!" While Edgar was stunned by the outburst, Bendy turned around and kicked the trunk with a loud THUNK.

"...what was that supposed to d..."

Before Edgar could finish his sentence, all the branches on the tree suddenly fell off comedically, plummeting towards the ground and the other Butcher gang members. Reacting quickly, Edgar grabbed onto the trunk and tucked his head under his front arms, while Bendy simply jumped of his branch mid drop and landed a few feet away, instantly booking it when his feet touched the ground. As for Charley and Barley, they started to run after him, but before they had taken three steps, a large branch landed on their heads with a resounding thunk, knocking the two out cold instantly.

After all the branches had fallen, Edgar peeked his head up and, when he was sure he wasn't going to get a concussion, quickly shimmied back tow the trunk. When he was down, he turned to look at his fallen comrades with mild frustration.

"Idiots..." he muttered, before looking over his shoulder... and spotted Bendy disappearing into the nearby woods.

"HEY! Come back here, you rat!" He screamed, making a mad dash towards the woods, angrier than ever.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Bendy was sprinting like the wind in wild directions, not sure where he should hide next. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly ran into a nearby tree with a WHAM! Dazed, Bendy stumbled backwards, his eyes all swirly. Just as he shook off the impact, a large crate that had been tied to a branch fell off, bashing the little devil darlin' right on his head, causing him to daze off once again, this time with stars swirling all around his head.

After he could finally stand up straight, Bendy turned around to face the crate, which had bust open from the impact, it's contents spilled out onto the ground.

"...Now who in their right mind would leave a crate in a place like this?..." he mused to himself, rubbing the back of his sore head. He stooped over to pick up one of the items.

It was a small black can, just slightly bigger than a tin of bacon soup. Curious, Bendy inspected the can from all sides, and saw, on the other side of the can, he saw the label;

HOLE-IN-A-CAN

Bendy scratched his head at this- he had never heard of something like this before- but then, an idea formed in his mind. A brilliant, devious idea. He grinned wickedly, placing the can in some magical pocket- the kind that only existed in these cartoons – and rubbed his hands together, snickering.

"I think I've found a way to get these bozos off my trail... (cue evil laughter.)"

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Edgar walked slowly now, his head swerving slowly from left to right, scanning the forest for his target. By whatever means possible, he was going to GET That little devil! And once he did, Bendy would be lucky if his head wasn't rolling by the end of it! He...

"Yoo-hoo! Hey ugly!"

Edgar snapped his head towards the source of the noise. There, standing on a tall rock, was the little demon, smiling cheekily and waving. Edgar's face curled up in a visible snarl, and he turned around fully towards his enemy.

Bendy chuckled smugly and waved his hands in a taunting gesture. "You lookin' for me, dimwit? Well, here I am! Come an' get if me... if you _dare_!"

"YOU!" Edgar screamed, his mind clouding up with white-hot rage. Without thinking, he charged towards Bendy, ready to kick that devil six ways to Sunday and back!

Bendy waited...and waited... until Edgar was nearly at the rock. Bendy pulled out the hole-in-a-can, ripped open the lid, and tipped it over. Out tumbled what looked like a rolled-up carpet. When it hit the ground, it immediately unfurled into a small black spot on the ground- a neat little hole in the ground. Edgar didn't notice the spot on the ground and continued to run as fast as he ever had...until his foot suddenly wasn't touching the ground. Before he could even look down, Edgar found himself tumbling down into a black, empty abyss. At this point, he could only scream. And scream he did, as he fell...and fell...and fell. It seemed like there was no end to this pit!

Bendy laughed loudly as he saw the spider tumble down the handy little hole. Jumping down from the rock, Bendy dusted off his hands and peered down the hole, chuckling "Ha-HAH! That was rich! Gotch'a good, didn't I, Edgar?..."

No response.

"... Uh, Edgar?"

Still no response.

'... OK Eddie-Boy, you can come out now. Seriously... you OK? Edgar?..."

By now, Bendy was starting to panic. Just how deep WAS this hole? Suddenly, he began to wonder if he should've used the hole..."

"EY! There he is!"

Bendy's head snapped around to see Charley and Barley approaching, their faces looking angry and huge lumps atop their heads.

"...Oh boy, I'm in it deep now..."


	2. Chapter 2: It All Begins

**_Toon'D! Chapter 2_**

 _(I got my first ever review! Squee! Anyway, I'm glad I can finally publish this story, and I hope all you readers out there will enjoy it. I will try to update at the very most every other day or so, but I'm about to return to the hell that is 9th grade tomorrow, so some chapters may be delayed. Plus, I am fairly new to writing, so this story will be far from perfect. I'll do my best, though! See you all later!) WARNING: This is a lot more long and winding than the last chapter!_

Hailee Grey frowned as she picked up the call.

"Magdalene? What are you doing calling me now?" she asked, sounding confused. "Aren't you at a meeting?"

"Ok, first of all, I prefer just _Maggie_ , thank you very much. You KNOW I don't like my full name! And two, I am currently still driving there. It's ok if I'm a little late; it's a bowling club, for god's sake! Who do you think I..."

Hailee groaned under her breath. "Ok, ok! I get it! Jesus! So, why did you call me?" she interrupted, trying to change the subject.

Magdalene responded "Well, remember how we went hiking on Saturday? Y'know, in the Hollowwood Forest?..."

"...Yeah, what about that?"

There was a brief pause on the phone.

"Well, Hailee...I think I left my scarf over there...sorry."

Hailee's jaw dropped in shock "WHAT?! You left your SCARF there!"

"Yeah...again, sorry..."

"Dude, that was my mother's favorite scarf! A designer one, at that!"

"What? Really?"

Hailee was fuming at this point. "YES! I literally told that right before I let you borrow it! And you PROMISED you wouldn't hurt or lose it!"

"Ok, ok, I get it! My bad! What's the big deal anyway? I have plenty of designer scarves I could give you, you know that! Chill!"

"...Magdalene..."

" _Maggie_."

"...Maggie, it's not the fact that's it expensive or designer that matters. My mother worked very hard for many months just to save up enough for that scarf. Months! She took such good care of it too! And now it's probably been stolen or damaged! Ugh...I knew I shouldn't have let you borrow it! Stupid, stupid..."

"Hailee, girl, I said sorry already! And, actually, I was going to ask if YOU could, y'know, try to...get it back? If it's still there?"

Hailee scoffed. "Me? You're the one who lost it!"

"And YOU'RE the one who owned it in the first place. Plus, I have that meeting I'm going too. So yeah, please just do that for me, ok? Bye!"

"Maggie, wai-"

*Beep*

Hailee, frustrated, slammed her cell phone to the couch, put her hands to her face, and groaned loudly. Sometimes having a friend like Magdalene felt more like torture than anything else. Spiteful, judgmental, demanding, and high-maintenance...

Still muttering to herself, Hailee got up from the sofa and started to slip on her shoes. She really didn't want to have to go all the way back to the woods, but her mom would never let her borrow anything again if she found out! Besides, she didn't have any plans anyway...

 _(Unnecessary character description, goooooo-)_

Hailee Grey was a young woman, just 20 years old, and had just recently started living on her own. She had a very pale. Creamlike complexion, though not quite snow white. Her eyes were a medium-clue color, similar to denim, and her long hair was a dull, rather mousy brown. She was in relatively good shape; she'd never be a supermodel, but she was well under being obese. She was also a little on the short side, being only a little above 5 feet tall. As for personality, she considered herself to be a relatively calm person; easy to talk to and hard to really hate. She didn't like being mad at others and preferred to just stay out of trouble when it came to people. While she wasn't exactly Little miss happy, she was relatively hard to anger.

...Except when it came to Magdalene Vasquez.

They had started out as such good friends. When Hailee was in the third grade, Maggie had just moved in with her family from New Mexico. She had been extremely nice at first, being new and all, and she and Hailee became fast friends. However, as they started growing up together, her sweet personality had started to go sour; she was no longer nervous about living here, and soon started to act more and more selfish and clingy. Nowadays, she was like a swarm of cicadas; loud and annoying, but something you had to deal with from time to time.

Now Hailee was walking to her car, a old, red hand-me-down from her Aunt Sandra, as she was opening the door, she heard a voice from the next house over.

"Hey, Hailee!"

Hailee turned around and saw Joseph Burgher, her next-door neighbor. He had lived here slightly longer than her, being 24. He had curly black hair, a small goatee, and rather weird eyes; one was brown, the other green. They were a little strange to look at, but he was rather proud of them.

 _(Aaand I'm ranting on again...next.)_

Hailee smiled when she saw him waving to her; he was a lot better then Maggie ,that was for sure.

"Hey there, Joseph. Sorry, I can't really talk right now..."

"Oh? You going somewhere?""

Hailee rolled her eyes as she spoke "I'm just going the Hollowwood Forest to get back my mother's scarf. It wa-"

Joseph rolled his eyes back "Let me guess, Magdalene?"

"...Yes."

"Seriosuly, you should really stop-"

"Sorry, I gotta go, seeya!"

Hailee jumped into the car, put the key in , and turned on the car. As soon as she buckled in, she was pulling out of the driveway and heading to the trails. Joseph just stared on blankly.

"...Bye?..."

15 Minutes later

Here she was. The Hollowwood Forest Hiking Trail. She had pulled into the driveway and was making her way towards the trail entrance. Hailee hoped that it wouldn't be closed, since it was starting to get dark. Thankfully, they entrance was still wide open.

"Okay, I'll go in, find that scarf, and just head back out. Simple as that." She muttered to herself. But where could it be?...

The waterfall! About 1/3 of the way through the trail, there was a small waterfall with some benches near it. Since the trail itself was only about an hour long, they had only taken one big stop, and that was there. If Magdalene had removed the scarf at anytime there, it would've been at that place. Now knowing where to go, Hailee marched onwards, determined to get this task over with.

Finally, after about 20 minutes worth of walking, Hailee reached the waterfall. It bubbled and frothed lightly into the small pool of water below it, creating a pleasant bubbling sound. Behind it, there was a small wall of rock, along with a small cave-like nook right the waterfall itself. Around the water was light green moss, along with little sprinklings of dirt and rocks. All around it, the grand redwoods of the forest loomed overhead, blocking out a good amount of the already fading sunlight. From where Hailee was standing, it almost looked like a storybook scene, and she couldn't help but smile.

After a moment of looking, she spotted it. The scarf! It was dangling off the edge of one of the three wooden benches opposite of the scene. Relieved that no one had stolen it, Hailee walked over and picked it up, dusting it off lightly as she did so. Finally, she could leave and go home!

Before she went, she decided to have one last glimpse at the little waterfall . Turning around, she observed the light swaying of a nearby sapling, the faint light shining off the water, the gentle flow of the water as it tumbled down, the...black thing in the nook?

Not sure if it wasn't just a shadow. Hailee strutted closer, leaning in for a closer look. Yup, defiantly not a shadow, it looked too solid. Did somebody leave a jacket or something in the nook? It certainly wouldn't be the first time...if so, Hailee decided she should probably return it to the lost and found bin at the front.

Carefully, she crept around the pool of water, trying not to get her already dirty sneakers wet. She felt a slight spray she reached the nook, the waterfall now right behind her back. Taking a small step into the nook, Hailee saw the dark thing clearly now, and, to her confusion, it wasn't a coat, or even a real object. It was a large, pitch black circle on the floor of the nook. Completely round, and completely flat, like a painting.

"What is this?" she asked to nobody, now more bewildered than ever. Did somebody decide to vandalize the nook here? Who would do such a thing like that? That was just wrong, and illegal! She decided that she would report this the next morning, since the park office would be closed by now. He tuned around, slightly ticked off, and prepared to leave...

Suddenly, she heard something. Something that WASN'T the waterfall or the cicadas. Stopping, Hailee stood completely silent, straining to hear it clearer. It sounded almost like...Screaming?!

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._ "

Hailee started to worry. Who the hell would be screaming out here? Did somebody get hurt, or jumped by a bear, or...?

Then, a realization struck her straight in the gut. A big, frightening realization. The sound wasn't coming from the woods outside...

It was coming from right behind her. From the circle.

And it was starting to get louder.

 _"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."_

Spinning on her heel, she turned to face the blot again, her eyes wide.

"What in the name of Hell-?!..." she sputtered, not sure if she was just hearing things. Slowly she crept closer to the black spot. Closer...Closer...

 _"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"**_

*Wha- **BAM**!*

As fast as the eye could blink, a black, wriggly shape came rocketing out of the hole, sending Hailee flying backwards in horrified surprise. It violently _slammed_ into the rock celling with the loud, previously mentioned _BAM!_ noise.

The screaming abruptly cut as it fell to the ground, just inches away from the circle it came from.

For a moment, Hailee couldn't even breathe. All she could do was stare. Stare at the circle, and at whatever had came from it. Finally, she drew a deep breathe... and screamed.

"WHAT IN THE _EVERLOVING_ **_FUCK_?!"**

What the hell was going on? The circle was flat, flat! 2-D! Not a hole! Things like this weren't possible!...and what in the lord's name was THAT thing anyway?! Jusging by the screaming, it was...alive...or at least, it _was_.

Gulping and shaking, Hailee crept up to the black lumpy mass, and, using all her courage, kicked it lightly. Nothing happened. She kicked it a little harder. It still did nothing. Finally, she kicked it a third time, using a lot more force than the last two. The thing still didn't twitch, but the force caused it to roll onto its side. Hailee let out another, if much smaller, scream.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

She could now see that the thing had a _face_. And a rather _weird_ -looking face at that. It had two large white, connected eyespots, and its real eyes now currently looked closed shut. It also had huge white lips, with two large, sharp fangs sticking out from each side. Its body was just as odd. It was mostly just one big black circle, with three legs, each with a black boot at the end, sticking out of each side, hanging limply onto the floor.

But the weirdest thing about it, by far, was not any small feature, but the fact that it looked...two dimensional? Almost like she was staring at a cardboard cutout lying on the ground. But when she moved backwards, and was now looking at it's side, she could she it was clearly not flat, but it still looked flat, like a character on a screen! How was _that_ possible?

 _"Oh god, ohgodohgodogohgodohgod oh god..."_

Suddenly, Hailee noticed the thing was breathing. It wasn't obvious at first, but looking at it closer, she could see the creature's side moving up and down. This caused her to feel both a little relief and a lot of horror. What was she to do with it? She couldn't waltz into her house with the thing, but who knows what it would do if-

Suddenly, she saw something else, the creature was bleeding. Badly. There a tick, inky substance leaking down its face and pooling onto the floor. Against her every sensible instinct, Hailee rushed over and grabbed its head, looking for the wound. She was shocked that it still felt three-dimensional, despite its appearance. She found a large gash on the side of its head, caused by the abrupt collision, that was pouring with the black, thick stuff.

Now, a new kind of panic settled in; this thing would _bleed out and die_ if she didn't do something! Acting fast, she ripped of her jacket and wrapped it around the creature's head, trying her best to apply some pressure to the gash. Then, picked the thing up gently, surprised at how light it was for its size. Turning around, she ran out of the nook and down the path to the entrance, not caring about getting wet or dirty at this point.

 _"Oh god, oh god, oh my god..."_

Finally, she reached the parking lot, which was thankfully void of people. Sprinting over to her car, she used one arm to unlock the car, opened the driver's door ,and sat down, before setting the creature down in the passenger's seat, jacket still wrapped around it's head. She shut the door, turned on the gas, and drove out of the lot, onto the road home.

She still felt like she was in shock over the whole thing. Whatever had just happened, whatever this thing was, NONE of this was natural, not one bit. Shaking at the wheel, she gave the creature quick glances, asking in her head. _"What the hell is this shit?!..."_

Meanwhile, back at the trail, a scarf lay limply in the soggy dirt, abandoned in a hurry. And the black circle? It shrunk away and disappeared forever.

 _(Author's note: OHMYGODTHATWASSOLONGILITERALLYWROTETHISINLIKETHREEHOURSITPROBABLYSUCKS- Sorry, I kinda rushed this chapter at the last second, since I wanted to get it released before school. I'll try to update this regularly, but I'm sorry if this chapter is repetitive...Also, take a shot every time 'creature' or 'thing' is said...with water, silly, or you'd die of alcohol poisoning! Hope you at least like it :) . Also sorry for any missing letters, my keyboard seriously hates me. Enjoy!)_


End file.
